


♡ well that was fast... // oumasai nsfw ♡

by candysmut



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Top Oma Kokichi, Verbal Humiliation, its after the bug meet and greet, risky sex, shuichi is literally the biggest bottom, this is my 2nd time writing nsfw go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysmut/pseuds/candysmut
Summary: after the bug meet and greet, shuichi and kokichi are in charge of cleaning up... then, the doorknob breaks ;)this was literally 9 pages so i rushed it lol
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 275





	♡ well that was fast... // oumasai nsfw ♡

It was just after the insect meet and greet, and everybody had left the room except Gonta, Shuichi, and Kokichi. Gonta had asked if Shuichi could help with cleaning up his ultimate lab due to all the chaos that went on. He couldn’t do it at the moment because he was going to help Kirumi with the next meal so he can be a gentleman. Shuichi agreed and volunteered the supreme leader to help too. Kokichi was about to yell “hell no!” but Gonta seemed to be appreciative and left right away after a thank you.

Kokichi sighed and grabbed a broom to help Shuichi sweep.

“Y’know, Shuichi, you owe me after this, nishishi.”

“I just said you could help, it made Gonta happy, and I can’t do this all by myself.”

“Yeah, so you volunteered me without consent. Next time I need something you’re ought to help me with it~!” Kokichi said, cheerfully.

“I don’t trust you after you cut your finger playing the knife game. I’ll sweep up the glass, you can organize the bugs’ cages or whatever again.”

“Gosh, Shu~ Can’t even trust me? What have I ever done to have your trust for me revoked?” Kokichi said, jokingly pouting.

“Besides all the lies, you pulled a knife from your pocket and stabbed your hand.”

“We were playing a game! And don’t forget after that I confessed my love for you, so it was a double win for you, detective!”

Kokichi still got nervous with these jokes. He lies and jokes a lot, but the way he felt for the ultimate detective is undoubtedly true. But, so he doesn’t detect it, he can and will say it at any given moment. 

“Enough with the games, Kokichi.” Shuichi said, sternly. Kokichi swore he saw a blush on his face, but it could also just be wishful thinking.

Shuichi made sure he got all of the glass and broken stuff while Kokichi spent a while disgustedly arranging the containers the bugs were held in since a lot fell and got mixed up in the commotion. “God, Shuichi, I’m doing a lot for you. This is gross, and have you heard me complain?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we’re not talking about that right now.”

“I did a bit of extra tidying up while you were watching the beetles mate-”

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s interesting!” Kokichi defended.

“Anyway, we’re done here, now I don’t have to spend any more time with you.” Shuichi said, somewhat harshly. And honestly, that hurt Kokichi quite a lot.

“Tsundere much? We both know you’re secretly in love with me.” Kokichi said with a wink. “And to think you won’t even come out and say it when I always tell you my feelings!” 

Shuichi said nothing and made his way to the door. He tried to open it and froze. He tried more and more but he didn’t open the door. “It… Wont open?” Kokichi walked over and tried it but the door just wouldn’t budge.

“Ah, looks like we’re gonna be trapped here for a while, babe~!” Kokichi said, jokingly putting his arm around him, only for Kokichi to move away from him right away. This time Kokichi couldn’t miss it. There really was a blush on his face.

He sat down in a chair and put his face in his palms before rising again and asking a question Kokichi didn’t want to hear.

“Kokichi… What’s up with all these jokes about… us?” Shuichi timidly asked.

“Nishishi, I don’t know what you mean, Shuichi.” Kokichi attempted to laugh it off so he wouldn’t get too suspicious.

Shuichi paused for a minute. “You’re such a liar, and you make jokes about everything, but now that I confronted you with this you’re ignoring it,” he said in a suspicious voice.

Shit, that’s what made him suspicious. Why the fuck does he need to crush on the ultimate detective? He’s a liar, but Shuichi is practically designed to see through lies. This cannot be good.

“Well duh, you rejected me a thousand times, Shu! I can’t keep handing my heart to you only for you to crush it.” 

“Part of me is thinking these jokes are more than just jokes…” Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck… 

This isn’t good.

Shuichi got out of his chair and walked over to where Kokichi was standing. Kokichi started blushing and looked down. The ultimate detecting caught onto him, and here’s no way he’s getting out of this. What does Shuichi want, anyway? To play with his heart? To mess him up emotionally? He’s already closed off to everyone. He can’t take any more.

“Kokichi, just say it if it’s true.” Shuichi demanded, quietly.

Kokichi mumbled an answer. “I can’t hear you if you mumble.”

“I SAID YES GOD DAMN IT.” Kokichi yelled, then turned around and rested his face against a wall. He was about to start crying before his crush spoke again.

“I like you too, Kokichi.”

What..?

“Fuck you, Shuichi. I tell the truth for once and you decide to mess with me.” Shuichi said nothing, so he turned around to look at him. Shuichi was nervously rubbing his arm with a blush across his face.

“Shuichi?” Kokichi asked, gently.

“I really do like you, Kokichi... I have for a long time. I didn’t have the confidence to tell you so I was glad we got locked in here so I could make you confess first…”

“So how long have you known I liked you?”

“Honestly, it was just wishful thinking, I think. I had no real reason to think you liked me due to your playful nature, I was just hopeful…”

Kokichi finally had the chance to do something he’s wanted to do for a while. He quickly walked up to him, grabbed his collar, and pulled him down into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Shuichi’s only words were “do that again.”

Kokichi listened without a single complaint and this kiss was more passionate, Kokichi taking his first opportunity to stick his tongue in the other boy’s mouth. Their tongues moved together in complete harmony when suddenly, Shuichi let out a moan.

He pulled away right away and covered his mouth in embarrassment. Kokichi freaked out. He just got a moan out of Shuichi… “That was really hot, Shu~!” He said.

“I-I’m sorry…” Shuichi said, nervously.

“Think I can make you do it again?” Kokichi teased, with a very sexual undertone. Shuichi’s eyes widened, not in fear, but in shock at Kokichi’s forwardness. He said nothing but looked at Kokichi with a look that exclaimed “yes.”

Kokichi pushed Shuichi into the chair and climbed on top of him, continuing to make out with him more lustfully, letting his hands roam all over Shuichi’s body. “Uh oh! I think I feel something poking me!” Oh god, oh fuck- thats not good...

“Oh- Uh, Um… I’m so sorry!” Shuichi blurted out.” 

“Have you not noticed that I’m hard, too?” Kokichi pointed out. Shuichi looked down, blushing. “W-what now?” Shuichi asked. He was a lot less confident than when they first were locked in here.

“Wanna fuck?” Kokichi asked casually, as the answer was very obvious. The taller boy looked extremely amazed and flustered by this. “D-do you want to?” He asked back. “Hell yes! I’ve wanted this forever!” Shuichi then nodded in agreement. “Me too.”

Well that was… Fast? How is Kokichi so forward? He’s obviously experienced, which is horrifying to him. They told each other they liked each other less than ten minutes ago...

“It’s an obvious answer but I have to ask just to make sure… You’re a bottom, right? Because I’m totally not down to get my ass fucked.” Kokichi said.

“W-what do you mean, obvious?! Is that what you think of me?”

“Uh, yeah? So was I right or not?”

He paused for a minute before mumbling “yes…”

Kokichi stood up, fully exposing his bulge. “Great! Now, Shu, strip for me.”

“U-uh, you want me to just… undress here for you?”

“Yeah! I want you to stand there all vulnerable and embarrassed, showing yourself to me! Or would you rather have me get you all hot and bothered and undress you myself?” Kokichi added, once again, with a very sexual voice. “So! What’ll it be, babe?”

“The second one…” 

Kokichi smirked, quickly and unexpectedly pushing Shuichi against a wall, passionately making out with him. Shuichi was caught off guard by this, but quickly adjusted, letting out a few more moans. All of a sudden, Kokichi gently grazed his hand over Shuichi’s dick. Shuichi parted and let out a gasp. “You like that, huh, horny little Shu~?” Kokichi playfully asked.

Shuichi knew Kokichi wouldn’t continue unless he nodded, so he did. “Say it.” Kokichi demanded. Shuichi was too embarrassed to say it. “Say it.” He repeated.

“Please continue.”

“I’ll take that for now. You’re lucky I like you so much, nishishi~!”

Kokichi slowly unbuttoned Shuichi’s shirt, making direct eye contact with him. He held on to each side and pulled Shuichi forward into a kiss, then removed his shirt completely. Shuichi seemed breathless already. 

Kokichi started nipping and biting Shuichi’s neck, Shuichi gasping and swallowing moans. “Don’t hold back, sweetheart! I loooove hearing you make all sorts of lewd sounds!” Wow… Kokichi was letting out all his inner horny, huh? I mean, it’s been a while.

“B-but,” he made a sharp inhale. “It’s… really embarrassing.”

“Dude, your moans are such a fucking turn on! Just do it if you need to~!” Kokichi cheerfully spoke. Shuichi nodded.

Kokichi went back to biting at Shuichi’s neck, this time to leave a mark. He couldn’t wait to see his little Shu pull up his collar to make sure it’s hidden all day tomorrow! Shuichi started to hide his moans, then realized how badly he wanted to satisfy his crush and started letting them out. They were cute, small, long moans that made Kokichi fall in love even more.

Kokichi ran his hand over the tall bottom’s crotch, making him gasp and hide his face by putting his head down. “Are you ready, Shu?” Kokichi asked, making sure he got full consent. “Always.”

Kokichi took off all but his underwear and slowly removed Shuichi’s pants and underwear, getting on his knees, then tracing his fingers all over Shuichi’s torso and inner thighs, making sure to mess with Shuichi’s nipples a few times.

“Seeing you so vulnerable is so cute! I’m so glad we got locked in here together. Must be fate or Atua or whatever the hell Angie’s always preaching about.” Shuichi was blushing intensely. “It’s… not cute.” Kokichi smirked, “Bet.”

Kokichi grabbed his scarf. “I know exactly what to do with this!” he exclaimed. “Now, won’t you be a good little boy and put your hands behind your back so i can tie them?” Shuichi blushed and looked confused. “T-tie?! Like, you want to restrain me? isn’t that like, BDSM or something?” Kokichi shrugged. “Guess so, but we’re not in my room, so I don’t have any of my actual BDSM items with me.” Shuichi began internally freaking out. He’s a virgin. He doesn’t think he could handle someone into such rough kinks just yet. And what stuff does he have?!

“Don’t worry, Shu. I’m almost positive this is your first time, so I’ll go easy on you! But you’re still gonna have your hands tied, okaaay?” How did he know? “Okay.”

Kokichi went behind him and began tying his wrists together with his own famous checkered scarf. While he was doing it, Shuichi couldn’t help but think that he may like being tied, even if it’s just his hands. 

Kokichi got on his knees again. “Since this is your first time, I want to start off by giving you some pleasure, but that also means you have to put on a show for me for motivation!” Kokichi began stroking Shuichi’s dick painfully slowly. Shuichi wanted to do what Kokichi asked of him and moan, so that’s exactly what he did… even though it was grumpy moans that showed just how needy he was for more.

“Aww, is my little Shuichi grumpy that I’m taking my time?” Kokichi said with a mocking pout. “Beg then.” He said. “Beg for it if you really want it.”

Shuichi had to admit it, this Kokichi is such a turn on, he doesn’t know if he’s ever been this horny in his life. Shuichi moaned out of reflex when Kokichi stopped. “I said beg, not moan.” Kokichi demanded. “P-please, Kokichi… I need more, I need you to do it faster.” Shuichi pleaded. “Do what faster, exactly?” Shuichi sighed shakily. “You know what.”

“Do I really, though?” Kokichi asked to mock him. “You’re gonna have to tell me explicitly what you want, Shu~!”

“I want you to… I want you to, you know…”

“Say it.” Kokichi said in a threatening tone.

“I SAID FUCK ME, KOKICHI.” Shuichi yelled. Embarrassingly, Kokichi’s words were “Wow, so needy. I didn’t need that much enthusiasm, but I guess you’re just that big of a whore.”

Before this moment, Shuichi would've been offended by that statement, but now…

“You’re cumming based on my words? Pathetic.” Kokichi insulted. Honestly? That turned Shuichi on more. “You’re only making me feel good by saying these things, you know…” Shuichi confessed. “That’s the point, masochist.” Kokichi responded.

“C-can you… Put it in me now? They could be coming back for us at any time-” He stopped because he thought he heard something, but he was wrong. “Of course, my little slut!” Kokichi exclaimed, almost proudly.

Kokichi finally began fully undressing, revealing his large penis. That… doesn’t seem right based off his tiny twink body. “U-uh-” Shuichi said, flustered and in disbelief that this was really happening. “Don’t worry, Shu, you’ll get used to it. Oh, and also, if you wanna stop, say stop or detective, kay?” Shuichi noddedd. “A-alright…”

“Kay, get on the floor, ass up.” Kokichi demanded. Shuichi did exactly what he was told. “Aww, you’re so obedient!! It’s cute, don’t worry.” Cute..?

“Kokichi, this is embarrassing… Just do it, will you?”

“Do what??” Not this again.

“Fuck me.” Shuichi said with false confidence. “Oh~! Bold~! Well, If you put it that way, looks like I have to.”

“Remember, say detective or just stop if you change your mind, alright??”

“Yeah…”

Kokichi then slowly entered, stopping to let Shuichi adjust. 

“Tell me when to start moving.”

“You can now.” Shuichi said, nervously. It was so, what, strange? It was strange having someone’s actual penis in him. And right now it’s so risky… Although, he liked the riskiness of it.

Kokichi began slowly thrusting, being loving and gentle on Shuichi. “Now, tell me when I can speed up, do you like it hard?”

“I- uh…” Shuichi doesn’t know. He’s never had anything up his ass before. He doesn’t have any sort of dildo’s to fuck himself with, he just jacks off like any other guy.

“So, how fast do you like it, don’t be shy!” Kokichi said, playfully.

“I don’t really know.”

“Wow, you really are a virgin, huh? Well, tell me to speed up or slow down.” Kokichi began speeding up a bit with his thrusts. 

“Ah- Ahhh~” Shuichi exclaimed. “K-Kokichi, speed up.”

“As you wish!” Kokichi said, pounding harder into him. “Slower..?”  
“N-no… Faster, can you go harder..?”

“Ooh~ I didn’t expect Shuichi to like it rough~!”

Kokichi slapped Shuichi’s ass causing Shuichi to gasp, then animalistically fucked Shuichi, leaving him screaming and gasping from pleasure. 

“K-Kokichi that's… So good, right there..!” He pleaded.

“Fuck, Shuichi, if you keep moaning like that I’ll- ah, ugh…” Kokichi moaned, coming in him, causing Shuichi to come right after.

Kokichi pulled out, yelling “GOD DAMN IT I came before you!!”

“Is that bad?” Shuichi asked. 

“Whatever, you were just being so fucking, agh. Whatever…”

Shuichi laughed. “You’re so upset about this, it’s kinda funny.

“Yeah, whatever, Shu. Let’s just get dressed before Gonta comes back.”

“O-oh yeah…” Shuichi said awkwardly, just processing that he lost his virginity.

“Also, Kokichi??”

“Yes, Shu?”

“Can you untie me? I need my hands to get dressed.”

After they get dressed, there's a loud knock on the door, which doesn’t sound like the way Gonta knocks. “Gonta?? Help, I’ve been trapped in here with this boring ass loser for like a half hour!”

The door swings open, and instead of Gonta, they see Miu, cackling and red faced. “Fukin’ liar! You guys were having sex this whole time!”

Kokichi ran up to her and covered her mouth shut. “Were you listening, you shitty whore?”

“Why would I not? Gonta noticed the door was broken and sent me to fix it, which took less than a minute. I did it while Shuichi was having the time of his life! Also, thank for calling me a whore, but I’m aware.”

“Aren’t you dating Kaede? Why are you spending your time listening to us?”

“Hey, just cuz’ I’m taken doesn’t mean I don’t have a voyeur kink, dude. Anyway, I can say the door’s still broken if you guys wanna continue.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi, and shuichi nodded. Miu walked out and closed the door...

**Author's Note:**

> pls no mean comments i tried,,,,,, ilsym for reading this far!!!!!!


End file.
